rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 7
Numrenth 25, after completing Donjon, before Dunkelschwein. It occurred between sessions 13 and 14. Transcript Ondo: Ondo arrives back at the Inn in the evening, the sapling in hand, and finds Tallo wherever she might be. "The botanist I asked at the college has informed me that this is just a regular oak tree. I am going to go plant it outside of town. Would you care to come with me?" Tallo: “hmm...sure thing. where are the others?” she was in the middle of writing either letters, in her journal, or fake papers either with doggo or in her room Ondo: "Kiono and Squire Veggrek are heading up to Crow's Peak with the creatures we rescued." Tallo: “with the........what now? ??? ??” Ondo: "Kiono seemed to believe Saresh was their best option." "The creatures, that we capsulized before the explosion." Tallo: “they....oh. i didnt realize we brought them back.” trying to remember what all was capsulized “theyre gonna.......set them loose? here?” Ondo: "I believe the difficulty was finding a way to not do that, and to not give them to Vid Zadh for some reason, so they're heading to Crow's Peak." "I'm honestly not quite sure what will happen to them." Tallo: “....how did i miss this??” Ondo: "I believe you went to the bathroom." Tallo: “.....you know what. fine. yep. not my problem. there’s weirder things in mudwall. a whale cat showing up in the newspaper at some point could be pretty entertaining.” “....i hope that’s the worse they brought back. there aren’t any of those giant nasty aardvarks, are there?” Ondo: "No, I believe we took care of them all." Ondo is holding the door open for Tallo. Tallo: “yeah....you’re right. there is no way they’d set any of those loose.” puts her stuff away and heads out the door Ondo: Ondo makes small talk mostly as they walk through town to the north. Tallo: “umm....so i think maybe ill join you guys at the temple if you think it wont take long.” shes talking quietly and looking away Ondo: "Oh, wonderful!" pause ''"It will not, interfere with your progress to Auguste?" Tallo: “...i found a way to get there that leaves in three days instead of tomorrow.” Ondo: ''"I'm glad. It seems things have worked themselves out then." Tallo: “''...yeah. im.....sorry again for trying to drag you there with me the way i did.”'' Ondo: Ondo is thoughtful for a moment. ''"We - or at least I - had every intention of going with you to Auguste, Tallo. The order of operations just became unclear." Tallo: “w-why? i never asked” “i mean i intended to, but then i didnt have to, and then i did but it happened so fast and came out wrong—uh” Ondo: "Ah... I had just assumed, since we all intended to travel together, that we would also be accompanying you there." Tallo: “......” ''in thought “you are weird” “but that just means more s&s! hehe!” Ondo: "I am a 900 year old being made out of rocks." Ondo deadpans. Tallo: “and you are using a dragon as a cape! hehehehe” “just the weirdest. OH that reminds me, can i get a picture of you and a-dawg?” Ondo: "A picture of us?" Ondo sounds surprised. Tallo: “yeah duhh” Ondo: "Alright. Go ahead." Tallo: tries to get him into a ridiculous star walk-based pose Ondo: Ondo lets Tallo pose him, but requires some manual guidance. Regardless it probably looks a little stiff, like posing an action figure. Tallo: gets a picture and pockets it grinning '' “well if you’re going to come with me...um, it’s in an airship again.” Tallo: “but it should be okay with that ring now right? and now that i know kiono’s premonition dreams are real, maybe we can conk her out and make her tell us if she has any dreams about dragons juuust in case!” “oh but her premonitions only work with her right?” Ondo: ''Ondo glances down at the ring ''"I think it should be safe now, yes. And as long as we have Kiono she'll be able to warn us about any other dangers." Tallo: “i dont know how i could get her to come, but yeah those dreams would be useful.... hmmm.” thinking thinking “maybe if i can get veggrek she’ll come too. but convincing veggrek could be...well all i have to do is get him to promise under oath...” Ondo: "Tallo... Kiono said she would go to Auguste as well, when we were at Vid Zadh's." Tallo: “well yeeeah, but she didnt agree to go by airship, and she didnt agree to go on that date.” “wait ive got it, you ask her!” Ondo: "I... hm." "Alright, if you think it will help, I will ask myself." Tallo: “yesssss! that will probably go well if it’s you asking, right??” ''grin grin grin “but wait” Ondo: "I cannot see why it wouldn't." Tallo: “if they’re going up to crow’s peak—-also why crow’s—nope nevermind. if they’re going there, they wont be back until tomorrow at some point, right? i wonder if airship tickets sell out quickly around here....” Ondo: "Hm. Perhaps we should stop and purchase tickets for all of us on the way?" Tallo: “hmmm, that sounds like a good idea. do you think they do refunds, just in case?” “well, i guess i’ll ask them :p” Ondo: Ondo and Tallo go buy airship tickets, or something. Ondo pulls out 4x35 gold. Tallo: tallo’s eyes widen “uh....” “great looks like we’re all set” “....” reluctantly hands ondo 35g because she feels kinda guilty Kiono: Somewhere with a bunch of animals, Kiono feels a pang of something... Pride? Ondo: Ondo accepts the 35g. You get the sense it didn't make a difference to him either way, but he seems satisfied. Akaros: "Tallo." in some relatively secluded place, on their way back, or something Hollis: Maybe in the forest? Ondo is still tryna plant this tree I stg Tallo: “uh, yeah?” v surprised Akaros: "What do you know about gods and dragons?" "Our abilities. Our Powers. The way we see the world?" Tallo: “? um....not much of anything, why exactly?” Akaros: "I see." "Perhaps now isn't the time." "I'm not sure if I even really want to say." "But" "Nothing can hide from my sight." "Make use of that." "If you think you want to." "................................................pretty sure I can turn Ondo's ears off." Ondo: "You can what?" Akaros: “apparently not. Don't you have some gardening to be distracted by?" Tallo: “.........um......” looks to otto like, ‘would that be okay? would that be okay??’ Ondo: Ondo does his best to project annoyance at Akaros as he digs through the ground. "Very well. I will manually not listen." Tallo: “o-only if you’re not doing it as an ord—hey! turn your hearing back on for a sec!” sign languaging to him out of habit Akaros: wants you to listen to her a bit more. Ondo: "Hm?" Tallo: “you’re not doing it as an order, right?” Ondo: "...No. I am accepting it as a friendly request for privacy." Tallo: “...okay” Akaros: just waits expectantly. His proto-face has begun to form in the cloak, half of his half dozen eyes gleaming out at her from the shadowy folds. Tallo: “since when can you do that?!” Akaros: "I ate some interesting things inside the card. Didn't really think it would help. Turns out it did a little. Not as substantial a meal as that monster from Alibrook, though." Tallo: “....um say when you—no i probably dont want to know...” “um..........what exactly did you...have in mind to talk about?” Akaros: "What do you remember about what Kaafiye said about Edger in Alibrook?" Tallo: really surprised akaros was listening at that time and remembers edger’s name at all “that he...worked with the adventure league. and is safe. or, was safe at the time we contacted him. well i’m sure he’s safe....” gives questioning look like, ‘why are you asking this?’ Akaros: "Mostly I just wanted to ask a twisty enough question to get you to admit to being in Alibrook. I'm sorry, but I know nothing of your mentor." Tallo: “HEY” Akaros: "but that's not the point." Tallo: “DONT—PLEASE DON’T TELL—“ starting to panic Akaros: "I won't, and I have no need of tricks to know who you are." "I didn't tell Ondo about Fern and that was agonizing." "Beings like me have something called truesight. I see who and what you are at all times, and there is no masking it." "I tell you this because.... Well, I thought it might be helpful to know that someone knew. That there was someone you could talk to, if you wanted." Tallo: “i had a feeling, being a dragon, you had some weird powerful magic way of....but i wasnt totally sure.....” “why didnt you tell?” Akaros: “at first, because I didn't trust Ondo, and it was amusing keeping it from him. Watching him so desperately trying to get those two wires to spark in his brain. But you were trying so hard." "I'd forgotten how you mortals struggle." "But here I am. Struggling with you." he seems to grow pensive Tallo: she’s still panicky but trying to calm down “you........” takes a few deep breaths “you’re telling me this.....w-why exactly?” Akaros: “You're not asking how it benefits you. You're asking how it benefits me." Tallo: “well.....yes. it doesnt...i dont get it....” Tallo: more deep breaths, it’s okay, calm down, he hasnt shared thus far, he said he wont, no one else heard, no one has to know Akaros: "I don't know that it does. Maybe I'm just trying to endear myself to another potential vessel if Ondo breaks down. Maybe I'm trying to gather allies in whatever conflict lies over the horizon. Maybe I'm just bored being clothing all day and looking to rattle you for my own amusement." "....Maybe." Tallo: laughs nervously a little Gloom: the woods have grown darker and it's not only because the sun is descending Ondo: Ondo can't hear anything, but he seems tense as he lowers the sapling into the ground. This isn't how he imagined this evening going. Akaros: "....I am certain that with the Hungers of Culumog attacking the airship, that I have been betrayed. I don't know who to trust." Tallo: “The....who?” focusing on breathing..... Akaros: "They're followers. Of the dragon god of hunger. I didn't want to say because... I didn't want to think about the implications." Tallo: not gonna get locked up, not gonna get locked up....he’s not gonna tell, and who would he anyway? my parents will never know, just like with cecily. yeah...that’s right....phew. it’s okay “...why are you sharing now?” Akaros: "because. Even Bahamut and Tiamat, at odds as they are. We were all united in one purpose- ensuring the supremacy of our kind." "yes, we've fought and killed each other before. We die and are reborn." "but this is something else. This is something insidious. This is a betrayal of what we are." "...and I am alone." Tallo: “....i....definitely cant even begin to understand that. um—“ slow shaky breathing has mostly calmed down for now, in place of curiosity, but you can expect it’ll come and go, i may not type it though because redundant “this isnt something the ring will magically keep at bay, is it?” Akaros: "I don't know. Probably not perfectly. But it will help immensely. Omurem can't rely on Culumog, we- they aren't allowed to interfere to that degree. We're safe, for now." Tallo: “.......you um, do you—do you have any ideas of what youre going to d—well, what.....we should do about it, i guess?” wait ‘we’?! no no no crap tell me this isnt suddenly my problem. but for ondo it very much is ahhhh oh man what am i supposed to— also what are these names he’s mentioning what?! Akaros: "Nope." Tallo: “are you.....um.....hoping to abandon ondo at some point?” Tallo: “for dead, i mean” Ondo: Ondo has finished planting the tree. He's sitting quietly, patiently, on his knees, staring at it. Tallo: another reason he wont tell, he has bigger fish to fry, why would he care about some random changeling? yeah totally there’s nothing in it for him phew... Akaros: "......no. not in the way you mean." Tallo: “um...in what—?” “then in what...way?” Akaros: ".....It will be better for everyone if I'm the one who doesn't need the other first." Tallo: anyway like my parents would possibly believe i told a dragon! hah! even if they did i could say it was to spare my own life or someth—no no wait he has that true sight thingy, it’s not really my fault anyway “....i....think maybe i kinda....no, i dont get it. what do you mean?” he said dragons and gods have it, right? and darbo could tell what i am so does that mean doppelgangers have it too? or was darbo lying about what he is? no that doesnt add up. gonna have to read up on true sight... Akaros: "If Ondo gets his normal form back, what happens? To him, to me, to all of you?" Tallo: “? i mean.....i guess i kind of was hoping that wouldnt—well, i guess i havent thought about it. i dont know.” Akaros: "Well, it's something to ponder. I don't have all the answers yet." Akaros: "Also you should probably tell Ondo about Culumog. Pretend you saw their symbol in a book or something." Tallo: “you...dont want him to know you told me?” head cocked confused Akaros: "................no." Tallo: “??? um.....okay i wont tell him if....” “...well can we do this again sometime? i have a lot to take in. and a bazillion questions for you. but i dont want to keep ondo waiting too long, that’s...probably unfair of me.” and i have to calm down. get a grip, girl, your parents are never gonna find out Akaros: "It's why I brought this up in the first place. I'll be here." To Ondo ''we're good here. Sorry about that. Ondo: ''Ondo moves as if a statue coming to life. He looks up at Tallo. "Did you... have a good talk?" Tallo: “....um. yeah it was...interesting” “im, uh, sor—well um we might do it again.” Ondo: "Ah... Of course." Tallo: “....he told me that the ring should keep us safe for now.” “uh, you! i meant you.” Ondo: "That's good. You and he would also be safe, of course, with the ring." Ondo stands and looks at the sapling. Tallo: “? uh yeah, it should keep the dragons away for now i think, so that’s good.” “so even if kiono decides not to come along, the airship should be safe from dragon attacks!” Ondo: Ondo nods Tallo: “but i’m sure she and veg will. maybe. i mean with you asking. and they said they wanted to go up that way anyway.” “anyway....” sees him looking at the sapling “....weird that that tiny thing can get so big.” Ondo: "It'll take some time. This is a good spot though, so it should grow." "It is the nature of most things to start out small, and expand." Tallo: “....hm guess so? never really thought about it that way?” “why’d you want to plant it?” Ondo: "I feel a kinship with plants. I may be mostly comprised of stone, but stone doesn't feel much. I felt much more... contained in my roots." Ondo: "If we were going to destroy the facility, I thought... we should honor the request that one of these survive." Tallo: “oh. hm. i guess that makes sense.” what is a kinship with plants like??? imagines some star walk character who can talk to plants and use them as weapons or something bizarre like that because that would make ondo even more epic! Ondo: "It's getting dark. We should return soon." Tallo: “oh yeah sure. i have some stuff to do anyway. um.......” long pause “want to stay in my room again?” please i dont want to be alone, still processing dream stuff.... Ondo: "Yes, if you would like me to." Tallo: “......” “yes, so we can talk about s&s!” “...and stuff...” Ondo: "S&S&S?" Tallo: “hehehehehehehe” “say ondo?” Ondo: "Hm?" Tallo: “what do you want to happen with a-dawg if you gain your....body back?” Ondo: "Ah- I..." Ondo pauses. He seems taken off guard. "That's not an easy... question to answer." "Once I'm a warforged again, I don't know how capable I will be of arranging everything. But I hoped that whatever process allows me to build a new vessel, could also provide a temporary one for him." Tallo: surprised look thinking Ondo: "If not, with that secured, I thought I might at least try to find some sort of vessel he's satisfied with." Tallo: “so you wouldnt want to stay his vessel?” Ondo: "Although admittedly, that's optimistic." "And no, I don't think I can." Tallo: once he’s a warforged again.....he doesnt see himself as one? is that what he meant before? Ondo: "If Akaros is what's causing my malfunction, bringing him with me would make it all for nothing." Tallo: hold your tongue hold your tongue hold your tongue, open-minded, open-minded....you screwed up with auguste, dont screw up here too “......oh” “hmm so you want to help him” Ondo: "I... yes. Sort of. It's complicated." Tallo: she didnt really mean to say that out loud, but im not sure how much of that comes across in her expression Ondo: "If I were to fix myself, there is nothing I know how to do that would remove Akaros if he did not want to leave. Therefore the most logical conclusion is to present an alternative." Tallo: hold. your. tongue. AHH time for a topic change abrupt, almost cutting him off “think we’d have time to go to the library again before we leave?” saying ‘we’ really stands out to her for some reason but she cant describe it Ondo: "Yes... Kiono and Veggrek most likely won't return until tomorrow afternoon." Tallo: eyes light up “would you come with me?” Ondo: "Of course." As they walk, Ondo lights a torch so he can see. Tallo: “yes!! hehe maybe we’ll find more star walk books, i don’t know if veggrek might have missed any.” “hm but how will we—uh, you—know when to meet up with them? do you have a meeting place? i assumed the inn” Ondo: "Yes, I think we'll just have to wait for them there." Tallo: pouty face “yeah, that makes sense” Ondo: Ondo doesn't seem to register it. He's firmly fixed on the path ahead. (The expression on her face I mean) Tallo: “i.....” “thank you again” quietly Ondo: "...For what, Tallo?" Tallo: “well....ya knooow.....uh, letting me um.” “never mind!” “no....uhhhh—“ Ondo: "Tallo?" Tallo: "i wasn't doing well the other day and-- well um you helped a lot. thank you." avoiding eye contact "i dont really know how i could return the favor." Ondo: "I'm just... I'm just glad to help, if I'm able. I was actually meaning to ask..." "You were unusually quiet during our last quest. Is there anything that's still troubling you?" "Have there been any... physical effects from the card?" Tallo: “oh! no im okay i was just....trying to make up for things i guess...” Ondo: "Ah? I don't understand." Tallo: “uh........i was kind of. unreasonable.” about a lot of things. goblin sitch. misreading kiono. almost hitting veg. trying to force auguste on them. if im going to keep them as useful traveling companions, i have to try to get along or they wont stay “a-anyway!” Ondo: "Oh. You mean, when we were deciding on our plans - ah" Tallo: i need a topic change topic change uhh “youuuu....look good in your new outfit!” real smooth “actually. do you know how to wash clothes?” Ondo: "Ah... Thank you. You did well in helping me put it together." I am capable of prestidigitating them clean." Tallo: “clean my clothes!” “uh. i mean. please.” “also maybe kiono’s.” Ondo: "I... Could, of course. When we get back, you can give them to me." Tallo: “you are the coolest ancient robot in the world!!!” grin “you can smell right?” “i dont know how t—i mean, they definitely need cleaned and i cant just keep throwing them out when they get dirty i suppose.” Ondo: Ondo looks a little surprised by her sudden enthusiasm and change in demeanor. "Y-Yes. I could... I could take care of that certainly." Tallo: gives him a big hug “you are a life saver.” Ondo: Ondo relaxes a little bit into it. Tallo: “in return i’ll let you borrow the star walk books anytime you want as long as im not in the middle of reading them!” Ondo: "Yes, that should help me get through them." Tallo: this is a nice distraction from thinking about....locked up. thank goodness for ondo man i wish i were feeling less exhausted because i NEED to go to that library. but how to squeeze in that time hmm “and a-dawg too!” oh i shouldnt have mentioned him again, ondo might ask about our convo Ondo: "Yes. He will... be doing whatever I am doing." Tallo: i cant tell him all of it, but there’s no reason i couldnt share most of it i need to get to that library “yeah! i, er, guess he will” phew safe though why isnt he asking? Ondo: Ondo falls into silence again, looking up at the evening/night sky Tallo: after a while, tallo gets her head out of her own ass and realizes something might be off with ondo “..are you okay?” is crow’s peak bothering him again since it came back up? is he not trusting me because of the conversation with akaros? Ondo: "...I'm operati- I mean I'm fine. There's just been a lot to process lately." Tallo: no that doesnt quite seem right... is he thinking of that evelynn girl? regretting “not being a warfo”—ugh i cant even finish that thought maybe the dream is bothering him too im.....not ready to ask him about that is he mad at me about something? no he’s never been mad at me i think. what would that be like i wonder no that doesnt make sense “oh. yeah i understand that. do i offer to listen? wait why would i do that what does that get me no wait that gets me info on him and i owe him, he did the same for me and....im kind of worried about him ugh fine “you can....share if you want” “i m-mean, not like you have to or anything. i doubt i could—uh—“ “i dont understand what you’re going through, but you can share if that helps.” looking away Ondo: Ondo looks over and tilts his head, like this is a puzzle. "There's just... A lot going on. A lot I'' don't understand. So many things I never had to think about before, situations I never thought I'd be in. Things used to have simple solutions. Now I must be so careful with everything." Tallo: “right.....” ''oh god i knew i shouldnt have asked what do i say what would -insert star walk character- say Ondo: "There has been... something on my mind, and I want to tell you but I don't know why I want to tell you. You are fine, so it is illogical." Tallo: think think think. i kinda get it i guess? maybe? not really. i mean ive had a lot of new things to think about too, so yeah, maybe...but— SPILL IT “oh?” Ondo: "When I was in the card, when I was in your body..." oh no maybe dont spill it no it’s fine, im calm enough. it’s okay just dont bring up....that......please........ i failed enough as it is Ondo: "I was able to walk away from the illusions at first. It was so clear what was real and what was fake." "And then I... Then I couldn't. I couldn't leave." Tallo: i went along with the illusion for a while hoping to get info. man was that a mistake. “oh. yeah, that happened to me too.” Ondo: "It did?" Tallo: izora paralyzing me was awful....i dont....no im not going to think about it. not going to cry again. “uh....yeah” “why couldnt you leave?” i dont know if i want to know right now Ondo: "I..." Tallo: abort abort Ondo: "I couldn't see past it. Or maybe I could but that wasn't enough." "Everything was on fire, I'' was on fire." Tallo: ''oh. he’s not talking about something related to my identity, is he Ondo: "And I think I died in your body." Tallo: “...oh um. yeah. i...saw that.” “it was...” Ondo: "???" Tallo: not pleasant. but dont say that “i mean, it was.....just a dream.” it has been haunting me a little but....no i owe him too much to tell him that. he...wouldnt have done that to me on purpose i wanna know how it got to that point. i mean it was just a dream so it’s fine, he wouldnt go in gross details right? Ondo: "I....I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Even if it was a dream I... put you at unnecessary risk. And I'm sorry for telling you now, if you find this distressing." Tallo: ugh thinking about the dream is bad. im too worked up already. calm down calm down Ondo: Ondo shakes his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Tallo: is definitely visibly upset but trying to contain it “you didnt do it on purpose right?” just have to make sure think about the interesting things akaros told you....calm down..... Ondo: "O-of course not." Tallo: edger would be able to keep calm.... “then.... it’s fine. it was just a dream. we knew that going in.” calm down, i have no room to get mad. it’d be unfair. calm down calm down what would edger do Ondo: "Yes... I'm sorry I brought this up. As I said it was illogical." Tallo: and stop thinking about what izora said stop stop stop tears starting to well up “um....it’s okay.” “what....why couldnt you leave the fire?” paralyzed by someone? Ondo: Ondo seems at a loss for words. Finally he says, "I... it was the calamity's fire. I was trying to... the dream had me convinced I could do things over, that I could try again. But I wasn't strong enough." Tallo: “o-oh” “um.....” Ondo: "I'm sorry, we should stop, I'm only upsetting you." Ondo's pace increases. Tallo: takes a deep breath gives him another hug and hopefully stops him in his tracks Ondo: "Ah-" Tallo: why did i do that “......” Ondo: Ondo is very stiff, and then he returns the hug carefully. "There, there... It's... It's alright." Tallo: “im okay” am i trying to comfort him why would i— well i guess i should not useful if he’s upset Ondo: "Oh- that's... That's good." Tallo: and i owe him as much Ondo: he still strokes her head reassuringly. Tallo: her expression changed to surprise and her tears stopped because of it ....yeah, no. forget the reason. this is just what i want to do right now. hugs him tighter Ondo: "It'll... It'll be alright Tallo. I'm sorry we don't have to talk about the dreams anymore. I shouldn't have brought them up. They're over." He's starting to ramble just a little bit. Tallo: “do you....want to talk about the dream more?” Ondo: "No! Heavens... no." Tallo: calmer voice “okay” “you can, um, if you ever want to.” speaking quietly Ondo: "I... I wouldn't..." Ondo sounds a tad confused. Tallo: thats what edger would do for me right “um, nevermind then” Ondo: "Ah, alright. Are you - alright? ...Should we continue?" Tallo: “....yeah im okay. i just have. a lot to take in.” im exhausted i havent even thought about the temple akaros said so much....i need to re-go through that convo a few times.... and i cant believe i slipped up ugh..............im just....... talking about the dream has been.....sigh ive secured passage to auguste and i should be preparing but i just feel so....tired and is ondo okay? Ondo: "Let's, return. It's getting late." Tallo: “yeah. good idea” “um. you can wait to clean my clothes until later. i imagine...you have a lot to take in too.” hah look at me being kind, dont you forget it Ondo: "Alright. I'll attend to them tomorrow then." Tallo: reluctantly reaches to take his hand as they finish heading back Ondo: Ondo seems a little surprised again, but lets her take it, giving it a gentle squeeze. Tallo: maybe ill skip the journaling for tonight and just....think smiles at the squeeze “im glad im traveling with you” why did i say that i said it before too ugh he’s gonna use that as levera—no. he wouldnt do that. Ondo: "I'm glad too. Although we need to stop having nights like this." His voice is a little less robot-y. His tone is a little lighter, rather. Tallo: “hehe yeah. we need more nights with s&s instead!” “though i havent had time to think about what to set up next....” “oh i know! we could always have another slumber party sometime.” “a real one.” Ondo: "What does... A real slumber party entail?" Tallo: “im......too tired to explain right now i think. but i will explain tomorrow maybe, how does that sound?” Ondo: "Of course. Let's get you to bed." Tallo: “hehe you too! sorta” suddenly imagines ondo with star walk-esque plant control powers resting in a plant hammock bed he created Ondo: "Mm. Sort of." Akaros is going to have lots of fun while I stare at the wall for 6 straight hours and don't acknowledge him. Tallo: As she’s falling asleep: ''“hey ondo?” Ondo: "Yes Tallo?" Tallo: “what’s your favorite color?” Ondo: "Oh, um... Green, I suppose." Tallo: “what shade of green?” “this one?” ''changes her hair color a few times Ondo: "Like Akaros, but less dingey. More saturated." Tallo: "Lighter? Hm. Ive never really thought about it." gets it to a color he says he likes changes her eyes to a similar shade “okay, good night” Ondo: "...Good night." Ondo stares at Tallo for a while in quiet confusion before turning to watch the door. Akaros: ".....I'm not dingey." Ondo: "Mhm." Ondo absentmindedly bunches up some of the cloak in his hand and casts prestidigitation on it. Category:OOS